A Stalker's Observations
by RainingSakuraTearDrops
Summary: Goku, Gojyo, Hakkai and Sanzo after being together for so long, following the sam trail and fight weak demons are starting to unravel from boredom. Goku meanwhile is having strange dreams, which give his companions strange ideas but are they true?


Disclaimer- I don't own saiyuki or its characters. That achievement goes to Kazuya Minekura.

'_Sanzo!'_

…_Konzen_

'_!?' 'Sanzo'_

_KONZEN!!_

"BEEP" "BEEP" _Huh!?_ "BEEP" "BEEP"

"Waztz goinz zon?"

(Grumble.)

Agitated and seemingly hungry Goku slowly rose to the infernal noise beside him.

"Hey," complained Goku "Hey! What's the big idea?" Beside him a wired looking Gojyo puffed accordingly on his cigarette showing his disapproval at the noisy and early awakening. _'(Tch) As if sleeping next to this snoring, baka saru wasn't hard enough; Hakkai's new toy just had to put icing on the cake'_

Hakkai meanwhile looked calm and just a little too proud for the likes of Sanzo. Sanzo hadn't really been asleep just… you know; meditating, then all of a sudden that stupid, stupid gadget sounds and he can't even shoot the idiot, why? Well because he's got that eerie aura that tells Sanzo he shouldn't break this momentary happy spell, that's why.

"Oi Hakkai?"

"Hmm, why yes Gojyo _what_ seems to be the problem?" he replied, ever so 'sweetly'.

"Nothing, just forget I said a word."

Sanzo looked at the scene before him with distaste._ 'So Gojyo sensed it too. You couldn't slice Hakkai's mood with a knife. (Humph) What a displeasing atmosphere.'_

Pouting just barely, Goku managed to defuse the tension with his ignorant innocence. This look of cuteness though, was just a rouse for the question. _'Oh kami!'_ thought Sanzo _'Spare me; please. Spare me from that bloody question.'_

"Can we ea--"

(A crack of Sanzo's fan) The resounding noise echoed though clearing "Teme!"

'_Every time (Sigh)'_

The group sat solemnly still, as they mirrored one another's thoughts. They needed space. They all knew it. The thing was they'd spent so much time together they knew the 'routine'. The uneasy silence sent sweat down Hakkai's back and Sanzo's furrowed brow held the creases of an older man. _'Stress'_ thought Hakkai _'So god damned fucking stressed.'_

Rounding on the group was a pack of flesh eating demon's who picked the remains of… (Sigh) Who am I kidding I'm the narrator but even I'm bored of this scenario. So the demons once again showed the Sanzo party just who, was boss. Right (Laugh). Leaving the pile of incarcerated (With thanks to Hakkai) bodies behind them they carried on their journey with the heavy weight still bowing their shoulders. Even the demons were lacking in their usual vigour.

And so, the next night as the boys were to sleep, Goku was feeling unusually secluded and lonely. Each man was too far stretched to their limit to notice how quiet said boy had become. And dreams tell, as they do, the torment of each beings soul deep, deep inside; far deeper than Goku could ever remember.

'_San...' _

'_SANZO!'_

_(Drip)_

'_Sanzo. No!' __**Whimper**__ 'Don't go'_

_(Drip)_

'_!?' 'Where am I?'_

'_Hello…'_

'_Hello?'_

_(Drip)_

'_Wha!?'_

'_Blood!'_

'_Why? Why?'_

'_I didn't mean to.'_

_(Drag Clink Drag)_

_**Startle**_

'_Who's there?' _

_It's me_

'_Who?'_

_Me_

'_I don't understand. I can't see you. Do I know you?'_

_You should do (growl)_

'_But... Then who are you?'_

_Me? I am YOU!_

Waking with a start, Goku was surprised (to say the least) to find three heads, all firmly attached to their bodies, and staring; at him. "He he," he grinned, ear to ear "Hey guys what up?"

" …"

"Oh come on, your weirding me out!" **Sweat drop**

'_We're weirding him out,' _thought Gojyo '_Right… he was the one calling Sanzo's name with fervour in his sleep, and, by any chance is that a blush I see tinting Sanzo's nose.'_

'_O Goku. I never knew you felt __**that**__ way about Sanzo. Does he always turn into his demon form when he's aroused or did we catch him in a particularly 'bad' dream?' _thought Hakkaimercilessly.

'_Hurry up baka saru.' __**Tut **__'Explain yourself, I'm going crazy here. I don't dare ask though; it's pretty obvious I'm not going to like your answer either way'_

The team darted back to their usual composures and places leaving Goku in a stupor as to what caused their alarm. **Ha** Suddenly Goku spotted the town. "Look, look!" he shouted "There it is. Meals! Ha-ha I'm starved." Thus he completely forgot to be worried about said companions and thought only with his stomach. The yesterday's earlier ominous feeling was soon forgotten with the replacement of plots and confusion. '_So,' _thought Hakkai _'this could be myriads of fun after all, maybe me and Gojyo will stick around.'_

Gojyo felt this hair on the back of his neck stand on end. _'Trouble'_ he thought _'Hakkai!'_

Am sorry my fellow Sanzo party fan-girls and boys. I'm afraid I can't follow these ultimately gorgeous, sexy and damn right bad-ass boys forever; time I found myself a room close by where I can spend my dreams with them, in all their glory.

**Bang**

Oh dear, I'm signing out now before that one is aimed at me. Stay tuned.

Authors Note- So, this is my first story on fanfiction. Let me know what you think and if I should carry on or leave as is.


End file.
